


Mythical Saviors

by Orionali



Category: Castlevania: Lords of Shadow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orionali/pseuds/Orionali
Summary: The modern era gets the second Savior.





	Mythical Saviors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [armouredescort](https://archiveofourown.org/users/armouredescort/gifts).



[Full Resolution Image Here.](https://sta.sh/01voo595797q) Happy Secret Santa, Armour! Hope you like this watercolor adventure. 


End file.
